Inspection
by InEnemyTerritory
Summary: Carters has the job of inspecting his teammates rooms. When he reaches Kats' room, he decides to look around more. Yeah, Yeah, Summary sucks. BTW, written from my Touch.Maybe some LEMON CITRUS LEMON in later chapters. Rated T for language. Carter/Kat SlaI


**Hi! Its IET. It's been a long time since I wrote another fan fiction. My first one, Master Chiefs' vacation, was very popular I believe. This time, I'm changing tack, and writing a romance story, very different to what I'm used to. There are very few Carter/Kat stories out there, so I'm adding more. This will be continued. Maybe some LEMON CITRUS LEMON in the next chapter. **

**I do not own Halo. I do, however, own COD, Portal, and Mortal Kombat (Lol, JK)**

**Song I listened to while writing this: Break even, by The Script.**

**Please RnR. I appreciate what you have to say.**

**Enjoy!**

Inspection

Haven Cloud was the command and control centre for all military  
>activity on Reach. It was also home to 300 Spartan 3s. There, they<br>slept, ate, but mainly, trained. Playing war games, or lifting  
>weights. Always training, the Spartans were always ready to fight when<br>called.

When in Haven Cloud, a usual sight to see, was a grumbling man,  
>striding through the halls, ball pen and clipboard in hand. 18 year<br>old Carter was doing his daily inspection of his teams dorms. Being  
>the oldest (besides Jorge, who was 26), he was also the recently<br>promoted commander of the well respected Spartan team, The Nobles. And  
>also, as being a commander (or, "Noble 1"), he had the most strenuous<br>job of inspecting his teammates rooms and grading them. It was the only  
>reason he didn't like being commander. Carter, irritated and tired,<br>hurriedly jotted down letters with his pen.

Carter-A+  
>Jorge-A<br>Jun-C+  
>Thom-B+<br>Emile- F  
>Kat-<p>

Kats room was the last one to be graded. Carter smirked. "Finally,  
>something good about today." he chuckled.<p>

Carter and Kat had this relationship, that Jorge liked to call,  
>their "special thing". True, they liked each other as boyfriends and<br>girlfriends do, and of course, they have kissed, but it's a little  
>going to far if you had accused Carter of "spanking her junk" as Emile<br>once said. Needless to say, Emile ended up in the infirmary with a  
>broken wrist, courtesy of Kat herself. In reality, they were actually<br>madly in love.

Carter knocked on Kats door. "It's open! Come in!" yelled the female  
>soldier. Carter then reached for the door handle. But, it smelled. The<br>room was stinking up the front entrance. He opened it, and was  
>immediately shocked by what he saw.<p>

Carter had been in Kats room millions of times. It was always the  
>same. A shiny, but small TV hung on her wall. Closets, filled with<br>clothes, mostly various military uniforms, but a small collection of  
>dresses as well. She had a pink, soft bed that could fit four people.<br>And old heavy metal posters hung on her walls. But most importantly,  
>Kats room had a reputation for being the cleanest. Whenever the team<br>watched movies together, they always used Kats room. She always had a  
>clean, made-up bed, a clean, dirt less floor, and spotless walls,<br>except for all the posters. But today was different. Clothes were  
>scattered around the floor. Discarded candy wrappers, and apple cores<br>too. Her bed was not made, with the covers crumpled and unfolded. And  
>the walls had various stains on it. And Kat just sat there, at her<br>laptop. "What the fuck?" Carter yelled.

"Nice to see you too Carter. Here for inspection?" she asked, without  
>looking away from the computer.<p>

"Nice!" he spluttered. "Look at this! Clothes everywhere! Candy  
>wrappers and such! And-oh, this is really classy Kat. Very lady like."<br>He retorted as he picked up a lacy pink bra up from the bed with his  
>pen.<p>

"Mm hmm. Yeah I know" said Kat lazily. "I guess I just couldn't be  
>bothered to get it done."<p>

Carter sighed. This was disgusting.

"Kat! Come here and help me fix this mess."

"What?"

"Come on!"

"But I'm hacking the UNSC secret files!"

"Do it later."

Kat groaned, and got up from her seat. "Alright, alright."

Carter stared at her as she stretched. The light from the windows  
>glazed her over-regulations-long hair, with a rich, velvety shine. Her<br>eyes, twinkled, a bright green colour. Her skin looked soft, and  
>so...kissable. Hot. "She looks so beautiful", Carter thought.<p>

She turned around, and saw Carter. He was smiling. A broad smile  
>stretching from ear to ear. "What? I thought you were angry?" she asked.<p>

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Oh what a charmer", she said sarcastically.

As Kat bent down to pick up rubbish from the floor, Carter wondered  
>about what he just said. Kat was very pretty. She both looked<br>beautiful and captivating, as well as menacing and dangerous. It was a  
>rare combination that you would see in a girl. Plus, she had a very<br>sexy Russian accent that made boys feel "tingly." And coincidentally,  
>all of the Spartan girls were jealous of Kat. They thought she was<br>lucky with Carter as her boyfriend. Carter was the most handsome Spartan the UNSC had. He was the only Spartan boy with perfect white teeth, neatly combed hair, and a handsome, spotless face. Except for a huge scar that he had received in combat training,  
>which the girls found also, very sexy.<p>

Carter looked at her again. He got an eyeful of her ass. _Holy Shit_, he thought.

All he just wanted to do now was take her from behind and…and….

"So how did the others do?" asked Kat, interrupting his erotic and sexual thoughts.

Carter shook himself. "Uh, yeah. The usual. Jorge and I got perfect scores.

"As usual.'

"Thom would have gotten better, but he was too busy training. Said he didn't have the time to clean up."

Kat shook her head. "Oh Thom. He's always thinking he'll get caught in an enemy ship that's about to explode."

"Uh-huh", said Carter, whose eyes have resumed staring at Kats behind.

"Let me guess. Emile failed?" Kat asked.

"Yeah."

"Typical. That boy does not know how to get things done, unless in the field", Kat groaned.

"Yeah…right", said Carter slowly, still staring.

She turned around slowly. "You are NOT staring at my butt."

Carter gulped hesitantly. "I am NOT staring at your ass- I mean, butt", he said sheepishly.

"Don't lie to me Carter. I saw your eyes!"

"Well-I…I wasn't, uh, looking, um, I-I was um…" Carter spluttered nervously.

But Kat smiled. "It's okay", she said, as she drew him in for a hug.

Kat looked down at Carters' pants. 'Did you put your gun in your pants? Or are you just happy to see me?"

"You're acting weird."

She smiled mischievously. "Am I?", she asked with a sly smile.

It took ten minutes to clear everything up. So Carter used this  
>opportunity to talk to Kat. "So why is your room all messed up?" he<br>asked.

Kat sighed dramatically, like she was pointing out how stupid Carter  
>was. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Promise you wont laugh if I<br>tell you?" she said.

Carter looked confused. "OK... I promise", he said slowly.

Kat looked at him menacingly. "Do you really love me Carter? Do you  
>REALLY love me?" she asked with a strict tone in her voice.<p>

"Of course. Why?" asked Carter curiously.

Kat stared at him reproachfully. "Well, sometimes..." the female  
>Spartan paused and sat on her bed. "Sometimes I feel that you don't<br>spend enough time with me. Like you're not giving me any attention. I  
>did this, to GET your attention. I want you to look at me again, like<br>you did the first time we kissed." she answered softly.

Carter stared at her. Her face was stony, and emotionless. But inside,  
>he saw a sad girl, sitting in the cold, waiting for her lover to come<br>home. And seeing that made him feel guilty. He didn't spend much time  
>with Kat. True. But he knew he still loved her. He had always loved<br>her. What was he supposed to do when the best part of him was always  
>her?<p>

Carter took a seat on the bed next to her. "I'll always be here for  
>you.", he whispered gently.<p>

Kat looked up. "Promise?", she asked quietly.

"Promise."

Kats eyes welled up. "Thank you", she said quietly. And she moved in  
>for the kiss.<p>

When lips made contact, fires were started all around their bodies.  
>Flames, warmer then the plasma the Covenant used for their weapons.<p>

Blood pulsed; fingers and toes tingled with excitement. Lips, locked  
>in steamy passion. It dizzied Kat so much, she was having trouble<br>getting some air.

Their, kiss, fuelled by love and determination, was the best they have  
>ever had together.<p>

Carters' hands snaked up her shirt, feeling what was underneath. She moaned approvingly.

She got off the bed. At first, Carter thought she didn't want to do it. But she simply took of her shirt instead.

_Damn_, Carter thought, peering at the huge, perky mounds on her chest.

They both continued like this, madly kissing, as Kats' fingers crept up to Carters' pants zippers to pull it down…

But then, Carter broke away. "Kat, you're still getting a bad grade  
>for this mess though. This is inexcusable." he said seriously.<p>

"Oh deary me! I am sooooooooo scared!" Kat said, shaking her head.  
>"Please. You're always a stickler for rules, but you have never given<br>ME a bad grade."

Carter frowned. "No way! I grade everybody fairly all the time." he  
>said.<p>

"Ha! Yeah right! Like that time I spilled chocolate milk on the bed  
>and you gave me an A minus, because it was "unhygienic" or whatever. An<br>A minus Carter." she smirked.

"Well everything else was good"

"Bullshit"

"Well; I can give you a bad grade now."

"Sure"

"And I'll report this to command."

At that moment, he knew he said the wrong thing. Kat was howling with  
>laughter.<p>

"That's Priceless! Hahahahaha!" she laughed, tears coming out  
>from her eyes.<p>

"Stop it" Carter said. But she was too busy laughing to hear what he  
>said.<p>

"Oh wow! Next thing you know, he'll put me in the cell! Ha!" Kat  
>giggled.<p>

"I kinda' can you know."

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"You can't punish me! You love me toooo much! Hahaha!"

Then, Carter smiled menacingly. "I'll show you then!" he laughed, and  
>he pounced on Kat, and started tickeling her.<p>

"Wait what? NO Carter! Stop it!" she cried. She gasped for air  
>laughing and giggling.<p>

"Tickle, tickle tickle!" Now Carter was laughing.

"Gaah! Stop it Carter! Carter! I surrender! I surrender!" Kat screamed.

He got off and collapsed next to her, both panting and giggling. Then  
>they were silent for a while.<p>

So Carter broke the silence. "Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna' go out on Saturday?"

Kat got up and pretended to think sarcastically. "Oh I dont know  
>Carter. Last time we "went out", you spilled red wine all over my<br>white dress."

"Accident" Carter answered sheepishly.

"You attacked our waiter"

"He kinda looked like a Grunt."

"True. But then, our Warthog was stolen, because you left the keys in  
>the ignition."<p>

"Yeah, ok, but-"

"And then, when we got back to base, Jorge and Emile put cameras in  
>both of our rooms. And they spied on us all night long so we couldn't<br>do anything."

Carters' heart sank. "So, I guess not."

Kat leaned forward and whispered, "Meet me at 6:00. I get to choose  
>the restaurant and the movie."<p>

Carter smiled. "I love you Kat."

Kat smiled back. "I love you too."


End file.
